Choices
by Boneslove1021
Summary: I understand that Booth was drinking and really sad over being shot down….again…..but I have to say that Brennan should have put him in his place. This is my take on the way it should have gone down.


Choices

Spoilers from Season 6 Episode 13 – Daredevil in the Mold –

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters.

I understand that Booth was drinking and really sad over being shot down….again…..but I have to say that Brennan should have put him in his place. This is my take on the way it should have gone down.

"_You drunk?"_

"_Relatively…. relatively I'm drunk. Meaning I'm drunker than usual but no I am not a drunk."_

"_You sound….something….Hannah called me."_

"_Just….I really….I don't want to talk about that….OK, I'm just…. I'm over it….I'm over it….I'm done, OK?"_

"_So, what happens next?"_

"_What happens next…..what….y….you like evidence right Bones? Well here's the evidence….the evidence is that there is something wrong here….I uh….I fell in love with a woman….I had a kid, she doesn't want to marry me….well uh, and then the next woman well she's ….."_

"_Me"_

"_Yeah….and now…. I mean what is it with women….who just don't want what I'm offering here."_

"_Booth.…"_

"_No just…. You know what….drink.…drink, I just….really….just mad….I'm just really mad at all of you….I'm just mad, ok so you wanna know how this is gonna work…..ok this is how this is gonna work…..me and you….are partners, that's what we do….we're partners alright and I love that, I think that's great….and uh….we're good people who catch bad people….right?...yeah and….and we argue and we go back and forth….we're partners and sometimes after we solve a case we come here and we celebrate….that's what we do….we celebrate…..so as far as I can see that is what happens next….are you ok with that?….great because you know ….if you are….I tell you what….you stay here and you have a drink with me…or maybe….uh….we have a little small talk, chitchat….and if you're not….well….you can leave….there's the door…. and tomorrow I'll find you a new FBI guy….."_

"_Those are my only choices?"_

"_Yep those are your only choices."_

She's angry now. She can't believe that after everything, he thinks he can tell her what to do. She understands he's hurt and probably a little drunk but that doesn't give him the right to tell her how to react or what to say.

"_You know what Booth, that's not my only choices. You told me once, "I'm that guy". You promised me 30, 40 or 50 years. Just last week you promised you weren't going anywhere. No you didn't come right out and say it but just as you knew I was talking about letting you get away, I knew that you were telling me that you weren't going anywhere. Then tonight you throw all of that away and propose to Hannah and now you're telling me I can't tell you what I think or how this affects me. You're saying that is I can't stay here under your terms I can leave and you'll find me another partner! Well, that's not how Temperance Brennan works!"_

He is taken aback by her anger. He thought that she take his advice and let things go for a while like she had so many times in the past. He should have known better because he even could tell she had changed.

"_Bones, calm down, ok. I'm sorry."_

She takes a deep calming breath and begins again. _"Booth, I never said that I didn't want what you were offering. I knew you were offering all of yourself to me. My reasons for telling you "No" had nothing to do with not wanting what you were offering. I was trying to protect you, to protect our partnership, our friendship. I've wanted to be with you in every sense of the word since the first case we worked together but I couldn't, wouldn't risk what we had for a "Shot". I now realize that we lost it anyway. So I know you're hurt and you're angry because you think that what you offered wasn't good enough but please believe me when I say that what you offered, you, are more than I ever deserve. I love you Booth and I will until the day I die. I am your partner, let me be your partner. " _

He is surprised when she kisses him softly on the cheek and walks away. He doesn't see her stop at the door to turn and look at him. He doesn't see in her eyes the need for him to ask her to stay. She sighs and walks out the door, leaving him alone, giving him time and space.

The end.


End file.
